Nerd
Overview The Nerd is a custom role. It was first introduced in Mafia VIII: Pokémon. Although multiple versions of the role exist, its actions always revolve around having a target guess something, killing the target if they guess wrong, but giving rewards if they guess right. The Nerd is typically Neutral with the same Win Condition as the Survivor. Variation The Nerd has two variations, although only the second variation has seen use so far. Both variations have the Nerd send in their action at day, making their target guess on the following night. Number Guesser The Number Guesser Nerd has its target guess a number from 1 to 10. The target gets 3 attempts to do so. If the target doesn't manage to guess the number, they will be killed. If the target gets the number right, they get to find out the role of a player of their choice. Scum Guesser The Scum Guesser Nerd has its target list three players they think are aligned against the town. If none of these players are evil, the target will be killed. If a player on the list is evil, the target will obtain an award depending on where in the list this player was put. The rewards are as follows: * A 1-shot kill if the first player listed is evil. * A 1-shot protection if the second player listed is evil. * A Blessed modifier for the next day if the third player listed is evil. Only one reward can be earned at a time, with the top of the list taking priority. The target will not know which rewards can be earned. Usage Being a Neutral role, the Nerd can be used to benefit either side of the game. It can give the town additional investigative abilities, while the rewarded items can be of major help to the mafia, more so than the town. When choosing to help the town, it might be a good idea to be more careful with your action, as using it on clueless players or using it without proper leads in place could easily lead to town deaths. When siding with the mafia, such care is much less necessary, because mafia members will be able to put themselves or fellow mafia members on their list to prevent death and gain rewards. Role PM Examples Neutral Welcome, Player! This game, you will be playing as the Neutral Nerd. Every day, you can target one player. The following night, that player will have to list 3 players they think are anti-town. If all three are wrong, the target will die. The following rewards can be earned by guessing right: * A single kill that night if the first player is right. * A single protection that night if the second player is right. * A Blessed modifier the following day if the third player is right. Only one reward can be earned, with the top of the list taking priority. You will be told who the target chose and what reward they earned. The target will only be told what reward they earned, not what all obtainable rewards are. You win if you survive until the end of the game. Etymology The Nerd was originally made as a Role Suggestion by XCVII (JoramVanVugt at the time). The original suggestion was the Number Guesser Nerd listed above. The Scum Guesser Nerd was created as feedback by Danger100ish to the original role. The role has been used twice as of currently. * Used by Atoriax in XCVII's game: Mafia VIII: Pokémon * Used by Dark Lord Jigglypuff in Atoriax's game: Mafia XI: Music II Trivia * The second Game Host to use this role was also the first player to play as it. * Without certain restrictions in place, this role could be used to acquire infinite self-heals. Category:Roles and Modifiers Category:Roles